


What I Really Want

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cute, Jealous Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, do what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Carisi can't control his jealousy when he sees Barba with Eddie Garcia at Forlini's. He tells Barba to do whatever he wants and finds out exactly what that is.Inspired by a cute scene from the movie But I'm a Cheerleader, I "Barisied" the heck out of it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	What I Really Want

Sonny Carisi walked down the block towards Forlini’s. As the detective hadn’t been able to find Rafael Barba in his office, it was a safe bet the ADA was in his regular seat with a scotch.

The file Carisi held contained all the information needed for Barba to work his magic. He was particularly proud of the SVU squad’s work on this one. Carisi had even added a few of his own legal notes to the file to assist in the case. There was every chance that Barba, in his two decades of experience, didn’t need Carisi’s notes but the small chance to impress him justified an extra two hours of work.

Slipping in the door at Forlini’s, Carisi spotted the ADA on his regular seat. He couldn’t help but smile. There was some comfort in knowing he could usually find Barba at this restaurant.

However, Carisi’s smile immediately faded when he noticed Barba wasn’t alone. On the stool next to him was a rather handsome and fit Latino man. The man appeared to be wearing a DOC jacket, which concerned Carisi given everything that happened with corrections officer Munson.

The detective was about to step in, worried about another death threat towards Barba. However, he paused upon reading the body language between the two seated men. Still unseen, Carisi pressed himself against the wall and tried to act like he was waiting for someone else.

It was obvious that the two men knew each other, maybe even intimately. Carisi saw the DOC officer place his hand on Barba’s arm and trail it down to his hand. The two of them were so close, Carisi would almost swear they were a couple.

Barba looked down as his companion was talking. They were obviously speaking quietly, as their faces were too close together. The DOC officer picked up Barba’s chin so they looked at each other.

Carisi didn’t know why he felt a sudden bubble of anger in his stomach. He wanted to leave Forlini’s as soon as possible. Before he could stop himself, the detective stormed over and dropped the file on the bar. His brash action effectively ruined any moment about to happen.

“Thought I’d drop these off to you personally, about the Brooks investigation.” Carisi explained, unable to control the hint of bitterness in his tone as he turned to Barba’s companion. “I don’t believe we’ve met, Detective Dominick Carisi.”

“Eddie Garcia, old friend of Rafi’s from way back. We’re just catching up.” Eddie stuck out his hand, which Carisi took in an obviously tense handshake.

“Carisi-”

The detective cut Barba off before any explanation. “Hey, sorry to interrupt. Just call me if you need anything more.” He tried to appear calm, but the overuse of his hands while speaking gave the façade away.

Carisi waved and left abruptly. He took a deep breath once the cool night air hit his face. Storming down the street, Carisi wanted to put as much distance between himself and Barba and Eddie, whoever he was, as possible.

“Carisi, stop! It’s not what you think!”

The detective couldn’t help but stop at Barba’s voice. He hated that the other man had that kind of effect on him. He let out a sigh and turned around to face the ADA. The bubbles of jealousy began to rage in his stomach once more.

“Look, it doesn’t matter what you do, or _who_ you do. You can be yourself, I won’t judge.” Carisi tried to look Barba in the eyes to cement the words as truth, but his gaze flickered away.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Eddie is just a long-time friend. I don’t like him that way.” Barba explained, taking a few steps closer to Carisi.

“So he was up in your space about to kiss you but you don’t like him that way?” Carisi snapped, raising a questioning eyebrow at Barba before turning to walk off again.

Barba grabbed Carisi’s arm to stop him. “Eddie and I have a complex past relationship but for what it’s worth, I wasn’t going to do anything!”

Carisi pulled his arm away and sighed. He turned to Barba, trying to hold back the rogue tears threatening to escape. Despite this, the detective still tried to hide his jealousy with a laugh.

“Don’t listen to me. It’s none of my business. You can do what you want.”

“Well, it’s good to know I have the Dominick Carisi seal of approval to do what I want.” Barba cried out sarcastically, shaking his head. “So explain to me why exactly you’re freaking out right now?”

Carisi stepped up to Barba, pointing a finger at his chest. “He had a DOC jacket on and I was worried about you after everything that’s happened, okay? If I didn’t say anything, I would never have forgiven myself.”

“So now that you know, is it okay with you if I do what I really want?” Barba’s voice was wavering slightly as his challenging green eyes met Carisi’s enraged ones.

“Screw you!”

Barba pulled Carisi by the shoulders to the nearest shop front and crashed their lips together. After a second of shock, Carisi shut his eyes and responded to the kiss. He could feel Barba cupping his face and affectionately sucking his bottom lip. Carisi ran his fingers into Barba’s hair, never wanting the hungry kiss to end. He savoured every inch of the soft pink lips that made his whole body feel warm.

When they pulled back, foreheads pressed together and eyes looking into each other’s souls, Carisi let out a soft laugh. “I really shouldn’t like you this much.”

Barba’s arms slipped around Carisi’s waist. His green eyes now carried a playful look in them. “But you do.”

Carisi smiled as he moved in for another kiss. “And I want to do this again.”

Their lips met once more in a warm kiss. This time Carisi lightly flicked his tongue against Barba’s mouth to tease an opening. The kiss deepened and the two tongues finally met. Carisi couldn’t help but moan softly as he tasted Barba, pulling him so close that air couldn’t fit through their bodies. As their tongues continued to move together smoothly, Carisi wanted nothing more than to melt in Barba’s arms.

Barba reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. “I should probably get back to Eddie. I don’t think he’ll be too happy to pay the tab.”

Carisi planted some playful and affectionate pecks on Barba’s face. “Have to say I’m a little jealous, but I get it. Just promise me you’ll call me afterwards.”

Barba squeezed Carisi, keeping him in a close embrace for as long as he could. “You may as well wait outside. I have a feeling he may not want to stick around after I tell him what I really want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took the scene of Megan and Graham's first kiss from But I'm a Cheerleader and tweaked it for this story.  
> If you've seen the movie you can probably spot the similarities, despite all the changes to make it "SVU universe"  
> Just thought it would be something simple to write out for the fandom to enjoy.


End file.
